Sexo Frágil
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Dizem que as mulheres são o sexo frágil, mas será que é bem assim? /ShikaTema- presente para xAkemihime.


Antes de qualquer coisa, achei o título dessa fanfic a coisa mais clichê do mundo, mas não consegui pensar em outro (sou péssima com títulos).

Me disseram que no último episódio de Naruto aparece a diva Yoshino Nara então não resisti de assistir.

Depois de assistir e não resisti de escrever uma fanfic com ela.

Cada vez mais eu acho que Temari e Yoshino são parecidíssimas e por isso eu escrevi essa fic.

Dedico essa história à** xAkemihime** que, assim como eu, é fã de Shikatema e também gosta da mamãe do Shikamaru. Aliás, qual o fã de Shikatema que não gosta de comparar a Yoshino e a Temari?

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Sexo Frágil

- O café está na mesa. –Yoshino comunicou aos demais enquanto terminava de arrumar a mesa.

- Já vamos. –Shikaku gritou da sala e se sentou no sofá.

- Estou com fome. O que quer? –Shikamaru reclamou e se sentou também.

-É importante. –o pai respondeu sério- Eu e alguns homens do clã vamos sair em missão.

- E...? –o filho indagou enquanto olhava discretamente para sala de jantar onde a comida devia estar.

- E que na minha ausência você é o homem da casa. É sua obrigação cuidar da sua mãe.

- "Cuidar da sua mãe"? – uma voz feminina ecoou pela sala e apenas naquele instante os dois perceberam que Yoshino estava na porta ouvindo a conversa- Faça-me o favor, Shikaku. –ela completou e deu uma gargalhada.

- Não sei o motivo das risadas. –o marido resmungou, descontente com o comentário da mulher.

- Desde quando preciso que alguém me proteja? –Yoshino colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou ferozmente.

Tudo bem, não era para ela ter ouvido aquilo. Agora a coisa ia ficar feia.

- Yoshino, você é mulher. E se aparecer alguém aqui e... –ele tentou argumentar, mas foi rapidamente interrompido.

- Há, grande coisa. Se alguém aparecer aqui vai levar uma surra tão grande que nunca mais vai se meter com uma mãe de família.

- Tsc... problemática. –Shikaku resmungou e recebeu o olhar mortal da esposa.

- Não me chame de problemática.

Depois daquela fala e daquele olhar ninguém se atreveria a falar mais nada. Estando encerrada a conversa, Yoshino foi até a cozinha e deixou os dois estáticos na sala.

- Eu vou lá tomar café porque tenho que sair logo. –Shikamaru falou após alguns segundos, aparentemente nem um pouco abalado com a briga dos pais. Era comum aquilo acontecer.

Shikamaru foi até a mesa e começou a se servir, mas para Shikaku aquela conversa não estava encerrada. Talvez não fosse a melhor das ideias ir até a cozinha falar com a mulher, mas precisava falar mais com ela.

- Yoshino. –o marido chamou e ela suspirou irritada. Era um mau sinal- Será que você não entendeu o que estava acontecendo aqui?

- Entendi perfeitamente. –ela respondeu de costas para ele e continuou secando alguns copos.

- Parece que não. –ele se aproximou e se escorou do lado da pia, mas nem assim ela parou para encará-lo- O que custava fingir que era uma mamãe indefesa que precisava de proteção? Tenho que ensinar Shikamaru a ser um homem e nada melhor do que fazê-lo acreditar que você precisa que ele a proteja.

- Ensinar Shikamaru a ser um homem? –agora ela largou o pano e se virou para o marido- Acho que estava ensinando Shikamaru a ser um homem machista, isso sim! O que ele tem que aprender é que as mulheres _não _precisam da proteção dos homens.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". Conversa encerrada.

Shikaku revirou os olhos e saiu da cozinha, mas ainda era possível ouvi-lo resmungando algo ao longe. Yoshino esboçou um sorriso vitorioso. Ele sempre fazia isso, ficava resmungando, mas nunca discutia diretamente com ela. Claro, ele nunca ia ganhar uma discussão.

ooo

- Então, o que acha de sair para jantar essa noite?

- Não.

Shikamaru esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao ver a Sabaku cortar aquele idiota. Não era raro ver um shinobi dando em cima dela. Parecia que quanto mais ela os esnobava, mais eles tentavam. Deviam estar até apostando. Já tinham feito isso uma vez. Que ridículo.

- "Não"? É só isso que você vai dizer? –o "garanhão" insistiu e continuou seguindo a kunoichi.

- É. O que mais quer que eu diga? –Temari parou e se virou para o shinobi.

- Poderia ao menos dizer o porquê.

- Porque você é um idiota. -ela respondeu, direta, como sempre.

- O que você quer de um cara? –será que ele não ia desistir? Temari bufou e ele continuou- Eu... –ele se aproximou e ela deu um passo para trás- sou um cara legal... ah, e sou um bom shinobi! Posso cuidar de você...

- Cuidar de mim? –Temari perguntou e o encarou com fúria. Mesmo se ele tivesse alguma chance com ela, agora ele tinha estragado tudo, com certeza- Acha que eu preciso de um homem para cuidar de mim? –ela deu um passo para frente e o empurrou para trás- Não preciso de homem nenhum, entendeu? Aliás, sou muito melhor do que muitos shinobis! Quer que eu te prove isso?

O que mais aquele homem podia fazer além de sair dali o mais rápido possível? Ele se afastou e saiu daquela sala sem falar nada. Shikamaru, que estava organizando alguns relatórios, ficou observando toda a conversa dos dois. Incrível, sua mãe tinha dito a mesma coisa mais cedo. Mas talvez Temari tivesse sido ainda mais assustadora.

Quem era mais agressiva, sua mãe ou a Sabaku? Hm... ia ser disputado.

- Está rindo por quê? –quando o shinobi saiu, a atenção da loira se voltou toda para o Nara.

- Se você lutasse com ele, com certeza ia vencer.

- É claro que ia.

Convencida. Convencida demais para o seu gosto.

- Como eu odeio esses caras machistas que ficam falando essas coisas! –agora ela não ia parar tão cedo de falar sobre aquilo- Aliás, isso me lembrou de uma coisa. –ela riu e Shikamaru a encarou curioso- Você era como ele. Lembro muito bem de você falando que "não era certo uma garota salvar um cara".

- É, mas mudei de ideia. –Shikamaru largou os papéis e se esparramou na cadeira- Algumas garotas são bem melhores do que muitos caras. Você, por exemplo, daria uma lição em muitos shinobis.

- Em você, inclusive. –Temari se aproximou e colocou as mãos no encosto da cadeira em que o Nara estava sentado.

- Em mim? –Shikamaru inclinou a cabeça para trás até poder enxergar a kunoichi- Então por que não me deu uma lição quando teve oportunidade?

- Cale a boca. –ela empurrou o encosto da cadeira e se afastou- Isso faz muito tempo. Agora eu te venceria.

Ah, ela sempre ficava irritada quando ele falava do exame chuunin. Aquela maldita batalha que ela ganhou porque ele desistiu. A vitória mais humilhante da sua vida.

- Quer uma revanche? –Temari arregalou os olhos com a pergunta dele e por alguns instantes não soube o que responder.

- Não está falando sério...

- Estou. –Shikamaru se levantou e deu alguns passos em direção à kunoichi- Que tal lutarmos agora?

- Está maluco?

- Está com medo?

- _Medo? –_Temari frisou a palavra e deu uma risada.

- É, medo. –ele se aproximou mais e ela não se moveu- Tem outro motivo para você não querer lutar?

- Não queria te machucar muito, afinal você tem muitas utilidades... –ela falou lentamente e deu um passo para frente, quase colando seu corpo ao do shinobi- Mas já que insiste...

-Está tão certa assim de que ia conseguir me vencer? –Shikamaru colocou as mãos na cintura da loira, mas ela se esquivou.

- Estou bem mais forte agora, sabia?

- Estou bem mais esperto agora, sabia?

- Você é tão idiota. –Temari colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do Nara e deixou que ele a envolvesse com os braços- Por que não treina bastante? Ia ser um ótimo shinobi.

- Por que preciso treinar? Consigo me virar bem nas batalhas. –Shikamaru resmungou e tentou inutilmente capturar os lábios da kunoichi.

- Não tem vontade de ser o melhor?

- Não.

- Idiota.

- Problemática.

- Não me chame de problemática.

Como podia aquilo estar acontecendo? Às vezes parecia que Temari tinha ido perguntar para sua mãe o que ela costumava falar. Não era possível que as duas fossem tão parecidas. Céus, estava fazendo o mesmo que seu pai. Justo ele que criticava tanto o velho por se apaixonar por uma mulher tão problemática...

- Me solte. Temos muito trabalho. –Temari reclamou e tentou se livrar dos braços do shinobi.

- Fazemos o trabalho depois... – ele a apertou contra si e aproximou os lábios dos dela, mas acabou atingindo a bochecha da kunoichi.

- Não. Fazemos o trabalho agora e _isso _depois.

- Tsc...

Shikamaru revirou os olhos quando ela se livrou de seus braços e foi em direção à pilha de relatórios que eles tinham que preencher.

Temari sorriu vitoriosa quando ele se sentou novamente para continuar o trabalho. Ele sempre fazia as coisas do jeito dela.

Era melhor fazer as coisas do jeito que ela queria. Se fosse discutir... oh, céus, se fosse discutir ia ser muito problemático. Ia perder tempo, paciência, e ela acabaria ganhando. E o pior, se discutisse com ela, com certeza ela ficaria irritada e não ia ter o "isso" depois do trabalho.

Quando ele pegou a caneta para continuar o maldito trabalho, Temari colocou novamente as mãos sobre o encosto da cadeira dele. Shikamaru inclinou a cabeça para trás de novo para observá-la e teve uma surpresa quando os lábios quentes da loira se colaram aos seus. Não foi um beijo demorado, mas também não foi rápido demais. Depois disso ela se sentou também e voltou ao trabalho.

No final, valia mais a pena fazer tudo como ela queria. Ela ficava feliz e sempre acabava recompensando-o de alguma maneira. E seu pai sempre lhe dizia isso e ele o achava um idiota.

Mas, na verdade, o velho era muito esperto. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia começar a dar ouvidos aos conselhos dele.

* * *

.

Para quem não assistiu ao episódio, aparece a Yoshino descendo o cacete em uns lutadores de sumô.

Ai, ai, agora são ainda mais fã da Yoshino s2

Sei que essa fanfic ficou fraca, mas ficaria muito feliz se deixassem reviews *-*


End file.
